To evaluate strategies for treatment of HIV infection. The availability of a number of drugs that act against the virus together with the high cost and import-ant side effects of the drugs makes it necessary to study the best means for their use. The drug regimens to be used in the first phase are: FDC 3TC/ZDV+IDV; the same 3 drugs plus nelfinavir; the same three drugs plus efavirenz.